leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elise/@comment-79.97.105.133-20130306230943/@comment-76.246.56.208-20130307003624
I don't know much about Kha'Zix, but Elise is my main, and she's very difficult to play, but if you can learn quickly in bot games and custom games, just to get the hang of her play style, she's very strong. I don't jungle with her thouogh so I can't say anything about that. Her early game is her weakest game because she relies on her AP so heavily, but she's great for bullying a lane because since she normally goes top, few can out poke her. Her mid game is good if you were able to farm and bully your lane, but if you fell hard early game, you won't be able to pick her back up easily because she's item reliant for her scaling. Late game is her best game. She has strong single-target focused spells and if you can get your combo off, literally no one should be able to survive your burst, not even tanks. If you play her, I take her W first, but max her Q first, and save her E for last. Her E is utility, there's no damage there, that's why I do it that way. The scaling on her Q is crap, but at the same time, reasonable for what the damage is based on. So stacking AP is a must. She's squishy and early game has a mana problem, so if you build Rod of Ages on her early, that'll solve it. Basically, other than the Rod of Ages, stack AP and Magic Pen if you need it on her. Strategy wise, keep opponents at a distance early game and use your W as an encouragement for that. It will chase the target even after it's official range. It has an invisible range but I'm not sure how big it is, but it's a decent amount. Her Q is her biggest damage dealer in human form, so open with either it or your stun if you have a clear shot at them seeing as it's a skill shot, then hit them with you Q. Once you have a decent build and at least 3 or 4 levels, your combo becomes E Q W R E Q W, because they'll probably be running. If they aren't, just stick with E Q W R Q W. Her Rappel has a long cooldown so if you waste it, it may be problematic for escapes. If you're running Elise's Rappel is amazing for escapes. Cast it on the ground and then cast it again on a monster camp if your running through the jungle. If you're running down lane, if there are enemy minions in the direction you're running, Rappel to them, if the enemy team is far enough away from their minions, but the enemy minions are closer to their base but still within range, Rappel to them. It will probably save your life. Teamfight wise, Elise is very single target focused, so she's not as useful as people with AOE's, but if you can get to the AD carry, they're done for. In that case, start in spider form and use E, then switch to human, stun them Q W R Q and they should be dead. If they're not (by some miracle) use W and it'll finish them off. The combo really doesn't change no matter who you're facing, but if they juke your stun, you can do one of two things, either go in anyway, or sit back and wait til it's off cooldown. Build wise, just stack AP on her and if you need it Magic Pen, but most people don't get MR just cuz it's not really cost effective. Boots keep situational, but usually go for either Swiftness or Sorceror's Shoes. Her Q is a point and click in both forms, her W in human form is a self guiding skill shot so a semi skill shot I guess but in Spider form it heals her and gives her and her spiderlings a pump. E in human form is a skill shot, and a point and click in spider form. She starts out with her transformation, which is her R. She ends up with 19 ranks instead of 18 like most champions.